Naruto-Call of Duty
by zainjohnson701
Summary: Crossover between Naruto and Modern Warfare 2019. What else is there to say?
1. Chapter 1

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

"I got six military age males in a van, headed for the train station on main street." I said.

"Are they al-Qatala?" My commanding officer said.

"I don't know, sis, but we should probably follow them."

"Hanabi, you're always getting yourself into trouble. I advise you call in reinforcements."

"No, I can do this, Hinata." I replied back.

"They're heading down main avenue, head there." My older sister ordered.

We continued to follow them down the street, and they came to a dead stop. Then a man came out of the car with a bomb strapped to his chest. In a panic, I shouted, "Get out of the car before he...!" the bomb had detonated...

Six men came out of the van and began slaughtering civilians.

"Get the police here now." I ordered.

"What the hell just happened, Hanabi? Talk to me!" Hinata shouted over comms.

"Suicide bomber, get the police here now!" I looked at my men. "All of you, get out there and help the civvies."

"Yes, ma'am!" They replied. I grabbed my rifle, got out of the vehicle, and began to fire at the al-Qatala forces. I took cover behind a car, and fired at the enemy.

"Hanabi! We have a hostage situation in three separate buildings. Police and the Japanese Ground Forces will clear out two of them out, your squad will clear out the Cafe."

"On it, sis!" I shouted. "My team, on me!" My men ran toward the Cafe, and we saw two al-Qatala fighters holding three people hostage. We killed them, and told them to leave. We heard a beeping noise, and knew immediately that it was a bomb. "Go! Let's move!" I was able to escape, but my team didn't make it out in time. "Konohamaru! Choji! Fuck!" I was on the verge of crying. Then, someone shouted "Get up" at me. "This fight isn't over yet soldier. We have to win this one!"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Captain Naruto Uzumaki of the Special Operations Group. We have to clear out the motel, we have a bomb threat inside."

"Right!"

Once we got inside the motel, I reloaded my rifle and then looked to find a bomb next to three civvies who were tied up next to three civilians.

**TO BE CONTINUED****...**


	2. Chapter 2

After Naruto and I killed the al-Qatala fighters, I cut the civilians free and Naruto attempted to defuse the bomb.

"Almost... there..." he said. "Aaaand... got it! Now let's get out of here."

We walked outside the motel, and saw three al-Qatala fighters in custody.

"Why would al-Qatala fighters attack Japan?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Naruto said.

"Well whatever the reason, it must be a damn good one." I said. My sister started talking again. "_Sergeant, there's someone on the line who wants to speak with you._" She said.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"_The Prime Minister._" Hinata said.

"Patch him through." I ordered.

"On it." She patched him through.

"What is it?" I asked.

"_I j__ust wanted to let you know that you're being reassigned. I understand that your team was wiped out in a bombing. But the US military has requested our presence in Urzikstan. And after we were attacked by al-Qatala, we have even more of a reason to go in." _He said_. _I gulped"When do you need me?" I asked.

"_Right now_."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

**URZIKSTAN, 1200 hours**I was in a chopper en route to a local militia in a small, but decimated desert village on the highway of death that needed our help against the al-Qatala fighters and Russian forces occupying the country. I was sitting with four other people, including Naruto. There was one chick who'd dyed her hair pink, and I'd asked her, "What's your story?"

"I'm the medic. I came from the Navy. Name's Sakura. How about you, what are you doing here?" She asked me. I chuckled, and said, "My name's Hanabi, and I'm a sniper for the Japanese Ground Forces."

Sakura chuckled. "That's pretty cool." She said.

We all heard a large explosion come from the village.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked.

"Gas attack! Everyone, gas masks on!" We all put our masks on, and roped down into the village. We were all on high alert.

"Can't see two damn feet in front of me." Sakura said. I looked down to see a woman who'd been killed by the gas.

"What the fuck..." I said quietly.

"Hanabi, stay focused." Naruto ordered. "We still need to look for survivors."

"Yes sir." I said back. Minutes later, the gas cleared up, and Captain John Price of the SAS had already found survivors: Militia leader Farah and CIA agent Alex. Farah was in total panic. Captain Price asked her, "Who is responsible for the gas attacks?!" And she soon said, "Hadir. It was Hadir."

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER FOUR**


	4. Chapter 4

**US military base, Urzikstan****, 0900 hours**

"Alright, Hadir is working with Al-Qatala, where do we go from here, Laswell? When will we get to the Wolf?" Asked Price.

"Price's squad will infiltrate an Al-Qatala compound. Naruto's team will infiltrate a Russian base. Intel says that local rumor is that he was captured by Barkov."

"Well, we better make sure those rumors aren't true." I said quietly.

"That's why we're sending you in. We'll have American forces assist you in your attack." Explained Laswell. "We'll send you in at 2200 hours."

**Near Base 5, Urzikstan**We were outside a massive military complex near the Al-Qatala compound that Price's men were infiltrating. Meanwhile, I was in a borrowed American vehicle with Sakura and Naruto. We drove down a woodland road toward the base. We stopped, got out of the car, loaded our weapons, and walked through the woods. And before I knew it, there it was. The Russian base.

"Grab out your sniper rifle Hanabi." Naruto ordered. I did so, and aimed down the scope.

"There's two guards at the gate, drop 'em. There's no wind, so you should be good." I fired my rifle at the guards, and killed them. "Now, aim your rifle at the men in the watch tower to the left. It's the only watch tower by the gate, so we should be good after they're dead." I aimed my rifle and... BANG... BANG... the guards were both dead. "Alright, soldiers. Let's move, quietly."

The three of us moved down the hill, along with the American teams. I grabbed out my assault rifle and cocked it.

"We'll plant C4 charges by the gate to distract any enemy forces while we look for the Wolf."

We planted the charges, and moved away from them. Then, Naruto detonated the charges. And as the Russian forces by the front end of the base were distracted by the explosion, quickly rushing over to investigate it, we moved to the building where the Wolf is said to be held, according to local rumor anyways.

"There's the prison building." Sakura said.

"Let's move." Naruto said.

We investigated every inch of the prison building, but not one trace of the Wolf.

"Negative ID on the Wolf." I said on comms.

"Alright, we're sending in an extraction." Hinata replied. "Wait, you got choppers on your tail. Get out of there now!"

"Shit. We're getting out of here, double time." Naruto ordered. We ran out of the prison building, only to be surrounded by Russians. But then, American and Japanese choppers took out the Russians.

"Nice timing, sis." I said.

"I figured you were in trouble, so I requested reinforcements." Hinata said. I chuckled.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER FIVE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Outpost Kaguya, Northeastern Urzikstan**

The war continued to rage on. The Americans and British were continuing their search for the Wolf, while our small outpost had come under attack by Al-Qatala fighters. Captain Uzumaki was leading the defense.

I was on the sniper tower with Naruto, killing any Al-Qatala fighters in my sights while the remaining Japanese forces were fighting to drive back the Al-Qatala soldiers. "Keep it up, you're doing great." Naruto said after I killed an enemy soldier.

Then, I heard a rocket fire in the distance.

"RPG!" Naruto shouted. I soon found the rocket heading straight toward us. Naruto and I jumped out of the tower and hit the ground in what felt like an instant. I looked next to me and found out that Naruto had been knocked out after hitting the ground.

"I need a medic!" I shouted after getting up. Sakura rushed over to my position. She put her index and middle fingers on his veins, then said "He's got a pulse, he's fine."

"Good." I replied. "Get him to the infirmary ASAP."

"Yes, ma'am." Sakura said. I suddenly heard someone say, "Suicide truck! Get away from the wall!" I ran up to another sniper tower, climbed up and began firing at the suicide truck. It took five shots to take out the truck, and by God the explosion was massive. I climbed down from the sniper tower, and my sister, who was in outpost command had said, "_The Al-Qatala forces are withdrawing. I repeat, the Al-Qatala forces are withdrawing_."

"_Great sniper work, Hanabi._" Hinata said.

"Thanks." I said. "Where's Naruto?"

"_In the infirmary. He's okay, don't worry._" Hinata said. "_Hang on, I'm getting something. It's Captain Price. He wants to speak with you._"

"Patch him through."

"_How's the outpost holding up?" _He asked.

"Well, we just pushed back an entire Al-Qatala attack force, but other than that, we're doing fine." I explained.

Price chuckled. "_Well, great job to you and your allies, Hyuuga__. We believe we have actionable intel on the Wolf's location. We need you and your team there, and we'll provide assistance._"

"I understand. We'll be there ASAP."

_"Good."_

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER SIX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Urzikstan countryside, 1300 hours**

After the attack on Outpost Kaguya, the Japanese Ground Forces, including myself, launched a massive counterattack against the Al-Qatala forces, who were using a ruined, ancient structure as a base of operations. I was situated in the back of a troop transport, on my way with twenty other soldiers to an enemy compound. Air support was necessary to take out their sniper towers.

"You good, Hanabi?" Asked Hinata, who wasn't in communications, but rather on the field with the rest of us.

"Yes." I said.

"Good. Just wanted to make sure you weren't anxious." Hinata teased.

I snickered a little bit. "Well, I've had my medication this morning." I replied back.

"_Heads up, you got enemy RPGs on your six._" Said the Command Center. Then suddenly, the truck was hit with an RPG.

* * *

I was dizzy, and had little knowledge of what was happening around me under the debris. Then, I heard Hinata's voice call out my name.

"Hanabi! Hanabi, you good!?" She said as my vision began to clear up. "Here, take this!" She handed me an assault rifle. "The militia and Price's men have come to assist us."

"That's fuckin' great." I said, quietly, with small amounts of blood coming from my mouth.

* * *

There was gunfire all around me. I took cover behind a ruined wall, and began firing at the Al-Qatala fighters. I shot two in the chest, and shot one's head off.

"Advance!" The Japanese platoon leader shouted. We got far enough into the structure to the point where the Al-Qatala soldiers were being driven back. I reloaded my gun and aimed down the sights.

"Suicide bomber!" Someone shouted. An explosion had soon been triggered.

_Fuck, _I thought. I heard more gunshots and then command said, _"That should be the last of them. The structure is clear. I repeat, the structure is__ clear."_

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER SEVEN...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tokyo, Japan**

**June 4th, 1999**

I don't remember much from those times. I was in high school at the time of the bombings on Tokyo. I looked at the bridges and there they fucking were. Al-Qatala suicide trucks on the bridges, exploding and killing hundreds of innocent people.

My sister Hinata and I were walking home from school. It was Hinata's last year before going on to college and it was my second year of high school. But we heard explosions across the city. We didn't know what was going on, and being the young fools that we were, we decided to check it out.

And that's all I really remember...

* * *

I was in the back of a pick-up truck. I wasn't tied up however, but I was sitting up, my rifle resting on my lap.

Then, I saw Farah next to me.

"Hey," she said, "You okay?"

I said, "Yeah, I just fell asleep."

"Well, we're approaching our HQ, so sit tight. We're almost there. You were knocked out "

"Where's Captain Uzumaki?" I asked.

"He's coming." Replied Farah.

* * *

We made it to the militia HQ and there I found Alex and my platoon captain, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Captain." I said.

"Lieutenant." He replied. Then suddenly, I heard footsteps come from the courtyard. Farah's forces, Captain Uzumaki, and I were en route to the source of the footsteps.

We saw Price, standing in broad daylight. I didn't know what to even say.

I walked out beside Farah, and she and her men were aiming their weapons at Price.

"What the hell are you doing? Call your men off." I whispered to her.

"He's working with the Americans. They turned their backs on my men." Farah said.

"She's right." Captain Uzumaki said. "The Americans have betrayed Farah's militia, so we are going to assist them."

"I'm here go help your men, Blondie." Price said, smiling at Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"We will help you invade Barkov's factory in Russia." Explained Price.

Farah was surprised. "We don't invade other countries. My forces belong here in Urzikstan." She said.

"We will provide you with military assistance." Said Price.

"Listen, this may be your chance to kill Barkov and drive his forces out of Urzikstan." Hanabi said.

Farah sighed. "Maybe." She looked at Price. "Alright, we will help."

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 8**


	8. Chapter 8

**Southern Russia**

**0600 hours**

Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, and other members of Japan's Self-defense Forces were flying by chopper to the Russian factory with one goal: to help the SAS and the Militia kill Barkov.

Captain Naruto Uzumaki, armed with a M4A1 rifle, was briefing his men before the attack aboard a troop carrier. Hanabi was with them.

"Alright, remember, we're just here to soften up their troops so the SAS and the Militia can make their way to the factory. Nothing more, nothing less. Do you get me?" Asked Captain Uzumaki.

"Yes, sir!" His men shouted. The pilot began speaking.

"Alright, we're entering the landing zone." He said.

The JSDF forces landed about a mile away from the factory, ready to fight the Russian forces.

* * *

Naruto and the rest of the JSDF forces ran out of the chopper, gunning down any of Barkov's men. Hanabi took cover behind a rock, and fired at any Russian soldier in her sights.

"Push forward!" Naruto shouted.

Hanabi threw a grenade at a large culmination of Russian soldiers, killing at least six of them. She continued to fire her FN SCAR rifle at the enemy.

After at least ten minutes of seemingly endless fighting, the Russian forces finally retreated into the factory. Naruto pulled out his radio and said, "Alright, Price. We're ready for you." Right after he statedd that, hn SAS chopper flew overhead, presumably carrying Price, Alex, Farah, and the men and women from Farah's militia.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

Naruto and the rest of the JSDF forces saw that the factory had exploded. Then, Captain Price began speaking to Naruto, via radio. "Barkov is dead. I repeat, Barkov is dead." Naruto had sighed in relief.

* * *

Back in Urzikstan, Captain Price and Naruto were discussing the creation of Task Force 141 with Laswell. Naruto handed her files of his men from the JSDF's Counter Terrorism unit: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Shikamaru Nara. Price handed her files of John "Soap" MacTavish, and Simon "Ghost" Riley.

"What are you calling this unit, gentlemen?" Asked Laswell.

In unison, both Naruto and Price said, "141..."

**THE END**


End file.
